Matsuo: Not Your Average Saiyajin
by Matsuo
Summary: A DBZ romance/comedy with characters apearing from animes such as Neon Genesis Evangelion and Ranma 1/2. Matsuo seems like a regular 17 year old saiyajin warrior but what happens when the fiesty Asuka Langley Sohryu bursts onto the scene?
1. Default Chapter

Ch. 1 Enter Matsuo Matsuo thought {} Asuka thought [] first person narration  
  
[My parents named me Matsuo. I have no idea why. Since my fathers name is Trunks and my mothers Pan, how do you get Matsuo? Since all saiya jin names are derived from their parents, I would have expected to be named something weird like Boxers, or Pot. There is another thing about my name. My last name is Briefs. What the hell kind of a last name is that?]  
  
[My name is Matsuo Briefs. Believe you me there is nothing brief about me at all. Even my dad has to punch me sometimes to get me to shut up. I'm now seventeen and I have black hair and black eyes. I'm at that age when my mother thinks that I'm too young to fight and my father spars with me daily. That's a real tradition in the saiya jin race. Fighting that is. I'm not saying I'm bad at it or anything but, I am saying that in this time of peace the need for it hasn't risen yet. There's another thing that comes with being a saiya jin. I'll give an example. My Grandpa Vegita still has spiky black hair, huge muscles, and he's now almost sixty. There's also another strange thing. From birth a pure-blooded saiya jin comes out with a full head of hair and a tail. I mean, damn, I would faint if that came outta me. Although I'm not a pure blood (1/3 saiya jin blood that is) my hair still takes a while to grow.]  
  
[Being of the alien saiya jin race, which is from another galaxy, I'm pretty normal. I go to school, I have friends (non alien, non three eyed, non android, non namekian, non shooting energy beams out of their hands friends, that is=), play sports, or anything a normal thirteen year old boy would do. The only thing that sucks about my life is my father is the head of the most powerful company in the world (Capsule Corp.) and I have enough allowance money to buy half of Japan. And I'll be damned if when I turn eighteen I'll be "The Most Eligible Bachelor in the World". And I have the huge responsibility of taking over Capsule Corp. after dad retires.]  
  
[Like I said I'm Matsuo Briefs and I'm a normal seventeen year old boy (or as normal as you can be for a person that can lift up cars and has a namekian on their speed dial).] 


	2. Matsuo Ch 2

Ch. 2 Enter Asuka  
  
"Matsuo!" my mother called, "It's time for school!"  
  
"Damn it!" I cursed "Why the hell does school have to be so early! Even if it is I can fly faster than any car, so why do I have to be up so early!"  
  
"It's because of your new training regiment," Snapped grandpa. My jaw dropped. He had flown in while I was talking.  
  
"Sorry gramps. I.."  
  
"Stop apologizing!" he continued "All of your training so far has been child's play. You father is no where near my level yet. And this time we won't be holding back! You hear me!"  
  
"Yes sir." I said.  
  
BAM!!! "First lesson," He spat "Always keep your guard up."  
  
"Okay grandpa." BAM!!!! [After repeated hits at the hands of Vegita, I finally managed to get to school.]  
  
"God, I wish gramps wouldn't of hit me so hard," I commented "I hope that new exchange student doesn't see me like this."  
  
"Hey Matsuo!"  
  
[It was Shinji my best friend]  
  
"Did you see that new exchange student?" he asked  
  
"No," I answered, "What was her name again?"  
  
"Asuka," Shinji replied, "Asuka Langley Sorhyu. She's from Germany."  
  
Wow, wonder if she's hot. [That's all I could think of up until school started. First period was Science. Then I saw her.] "Good morning class." Said Kajii our science teacher, "Today we have a beautiful new student joining us."  
  
[Beautiful was right. Flaming red hair, long silky legs, and hooters from heaven.] "And since Asuka doesn't have an exchange family," Kajii continued, "I thought one her classmates could do it."  
  
[Every boy in the classroom put their hands up. A well placed energy attack could shut them up. Then I raised my hand giving out a weak gravitational pull in the classroom. Everyone's hand fell to the floor. Everyone except that stupid Goken. I applied more force. He didn't waver.]  
  
"Matsuo," my teacher called, "Since you live closer to school you can be Asuka's exchange family. Just get your parents to sign this form."  
  
"O.K. Mr. Kajii," I answered.  
  
"Here Asuka," commented Kajii, "There's a seat right in back."  
  
[She walked over, gliding across the floor.]  
  
"Hi Asuka," I said as she passed, "I'm...."  
  
"I know who you are," she scolded "You're the son of the President of Capsule Corp. Thank god you have hundreds of rooms in you house because I want a room farthest from yours."  
  
[Holy shit, I found a princess that would probably wind up being a dominatrix. Not that's its bad thing.] 


	3. Matsuo Ch 3

Ch. 3 The Gates to Hell  
  
[The rest of the day was a living hell. Asuka was either nonchalantly tripping me or pushing me over. She looked a little frustrated because I wasn't even scathed. All the while Goken was giving me crap because he only lives a block farther from the school than me. Finally at 2:45 the final bell rang, it was off to home. I had almost gotten out the door when a familiar voice denied me of the chance.]  
  
"Hey you asshole!"  
  
Oops. I forgot about Asuka.  
  
"You idiot!" she screamed, "Did you want to leave me at this hell hole all night?"  
  
"Yes," I said under my breath "Okay Asuka, I'm coming."  
  
"You better!" she shouted, "So, how are you taking me home?"  
  
"We're walking," I told her.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"So I'm just supposed to walk seven blocks!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"God damn it! You're impossible!"  
  
"We could fly but, I suppose you're not the flying type." I said with a twinkle in my eye. Alright! This is my chance to show off! But this is the first time I've used my powers in public.. Oh screw it, I'm going.  
  
"Okay, grab hold of me." I commanded.  
  
"Why, what for?"  
  
[Then I grabbed her arm and lifted off. Not that fast but fast enough to make her skirt fly up.]  
  
"What kind of freak are you?" she frantically said.  
  
"A fast one."  
  
[Then I hit the overdrive. I wouldn't be surprised if her clothes didn't fall off just then. In no time at all we got home. We were greeted at the door by none other than Vegita.]  
  
"Already bringing girls home I see." He said  
  
"No gramps it's not like that!" I spat.  
  
"Then why is she here?"  
  
"She's here from Germany. We're her exchange family."  
  
"Did you volunteer?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So you wanted her to come home."  
  
"No one else had their hand raised!"  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So why are you yammering?"  
  
"Will you two stop bitching?" Asuka shouted.  
  
"Wow, reminds me of Bulma." said Vegita, "Anyway, Matsuo did you forget about you training schedule!"  
  
"No gramps," I sighed  
  
"Good, because I want you to fly 10 laps around the world without going super saiya jin. And don't think I can't tell. I can sense a dog taking a crap in Alaska," he barked, "And I want you finished by dinner time. You have five hours starting....Now!"  
  
"Ten laps?" I said, "Don't you think that's a bit much?"  
  
"Go!"  
  
{I don't know what the hell his family is but at least he's rich!} "Yeah, better get a move on Matsuo," cackled Asuka.  
  
I never get a break around here do I. 


	4. Matsuo Ch 4

Ch. 4 Enter the Parent  
  
"Hey, Asuka, will you help me with my Science notes?" I asked her.  
  
"Sure, what question are you on," she answered  
  
"It's a question about thermal expansion," I said.  
  
"Oh that's kid stuff," She replied, "Basically things contract when they get cold and expand when they get hot. So, if I warm up my breasts with my hands, will they get bigger or smaller?"  
  
"You wanna find out?" I asked. [That phrase was followed by a flurry of slaps, punches, and kicks that seemed to continue on forever.]  
  
"Are you some kind of fucking pervert!" she yelled, "I just said that as a joke, I didn't mean we should fool around!"  
  
"Well how was I supposed to know that?" I screamed back at her.  
  
"Are you two fighting again?"  
  
Holy shit, why does mom always seem to come in at the wrong times.  
  
"You two are acting just like your father and I when we were young," she said, "We were at about your age when we started to express our feelings too."  
  
"MOM!!!!!" I yelled, "I've told you before it's not like that! We're not even friends!"  
  
"Yea Mrs. Briefs, you'd probably have to tie me up and threaten to kill me before I start liking "Wolf Boy" over there." Hmmmm. Tying her up, I'll keep note of that.  
  
"Who are you calling "Wolf Boy"; you're the one who started it!"  
  
"Well at least I didn't take it seriously!"  
  
"That's enough out of both of you," Pan commented, "Now I want you two to kiss and make up."  
  
"NOOOOOO!" we both screamed in unison.  
  
"Fine I'll just leave you to your studies then," she finally said.  
  
"Good, go then," I said.  
  
"Yea I wouldn't kiss him if he was the last man on earth," Asuka commented, "It wouldn't be so bad though."  
  
"What was that Asuka?" I said.  
  
"Nothing, just do your work and don't talk to me."  
  
That girl is so strange. Cute, but very strange. 


	5. Matsuo Ch 5

Ch. 5 Enter the Jealous  
  
"Wasn't Kajii great in class today?" Asuka had told me for the millionth time today.  
  
"Yeah, real great." I said, "One question Asuka."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you like any men your own age?" I spat, "because I doubt Kajii will ever date you."  
  
"How dare you! Of course Kajii will go out with me, he said I was beautiful."  
  
"He also said you were sincere and nice but I don't see that coming true."  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm nice, and sincere. Just not around you."  
  
"Oh well that's logical."  
  
"Why wouldn't it be?"  
  
"Because every guy that's asked you out comes back with a black eye, or epileptic seizures."  
  
"That's because all boys are pigs."  
  
"What about Kajii? Is he like some sort of saint?"  
  
"Of course he is. He's a man, not a boy like you."  
  
"If he's a man why can't he fly and blow stuff up like me?"  
  
"I said he's a man, not a freak."  
  
"Oh, that explains everything."  
  
"That you're a freak?"  
  
[She had hit home. I never realized how different I could be from other normal people if I wanted to. I would either have to marry another person of the saiya jin race or someone really stupid to actually keep them from fearing me. My life is cursed.]  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked.  
  
"Are you afraid of me Asuka?"  
  
"No, I'm not afraid of anything."  
  
"That's a lie. I bet there's something in your past that makes you fear something. On second thought I have no idea what your parents where like, or your life in Germany."  
  
"If you really want to know my mother committed suicide and because my father left her. I grew up with my grandmother until I came here. It's no big deal."  
  
"Asuka."  
  
"That doesn't mean you can go soft on me now, now that you know."  
  
"I don't know if I can keep that promise."  
  
"You better or I'll kick your ass!"  
  
"Even if you could, would you want to?"  
  
"I... don't know." 


	6. Matsuo Ch 6

Ch. 6 Heartbreak and Rage  
  
"Oh Mr. Kajii!" Asuka shouted, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
"Sure Asuka," he shouted back, "Why don't you step into my office."  
  
"Sure Kajii," she replied, "Hey Matsuo!"  
  
"What Asuka,"  
  
"I need to take care of something, meet me back home. K?" [Oh god, she's going for it.]  
  
"Yea sure."  
  
"O.K. Kajii, I'm ready." Shit! There going into his office! I've heard this guy's a real perv, I hope Asuka's not getting in over her head.  
  
{This is my big chance!}  
  
"So Asuka, you wanted to speak with me?"  
  
"Yea Kajii, I wanted to tell you." She said, "Um, Kajii you're a bit close don't you think?"  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" he said.  
  
"Never mind. I was just wondering."  
  
"Yes." Kajii whispered.  
  
"That uh."  
  
"Yes," Kajji whispered again.  
  
"Oh I can't do this." "Well, wait a minute there Asuka." He spat, "You're not leaving until I say so!"  
  
"Oh god! Get off me you pervert!"  
  
[Me, being the ass that I am, actually walked home instead of seeing if Asuka would be fine.]  
  
"You know," I pondered, "I better go see if Asuka is all right." So I raced back to school.  
  
"C'mon Asuka you know you want to." Kajii cackled.  
  
"NO! I like someone else!" {Oh god, why did I say that!}  
  
"I bet it's that Matsuo kid huh."  
  
"No way! How could I ever like that loser!"  
  
"Asuka!" I yelled as I burst in the door, "Get your hands off her you bastard."  
  
"What, we were only discussing something." He answered.  
  
"I don't believe you." I hissed.  
  
[I lunged for him and punched him so hard that I could've decapitated him just then]  
  
"Are you okay Asuka?" I finally said. [And then she did the unthinkable. She wrapped her arms around me, and began crying. She just looked up at me, and I looked down at her. And I leaned in and]  
  
"IF YOU EVER GET THAT CLOSE TO ME EVER AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!" she screamed. [Then she proceeded to throw me over her shoulder.]  
  
So close to happiness, but denied again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[pic] 


	7. Matsuo Ch 7

Ch. 7 Enter the Spy  
  
"Did you find anything?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What then?"  
  
"It seems that Asuka has some interest in the son of a bitch Matsuo."  
  
"Well, we can fix that, can't we?"  
  
"Yes master."  
  
"*insert evil laugh*"  
  
"*insert more laughing*"  
  
"Okay stop."  
  
"*insert still laughing*"  
  
"Stop."  
  
"*insert still laughing after being told not to*"  
  
"I said stop!"  
  
"*insert laughing, then insert a big mallet on his head*"  
  
*Insert next day* _________________________________________  
  
"Yo! Matsuo!"  
  
"Hey, what's up Shinji!" I yelled back.  
  
"Nothing much. You?"  
  
"Same thing."  
  
"So did you hear about what happened to Kajii?"  
  
"Um, no. What happened?"  
  
"He got arrested."  
  
"Really? For what?"  
  
"They say he tried to rape a student. They won't release her name. Do you know who it was?"  
  
"Uh, can't say that I do."  
  
"So, how's the Asuka situation going? You take her yet?"  
  
"NO!! You are such a pervert!"  
  
"You sound just like her now you know."  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"What are two asses talking about? Hmmm?" she said from behind me.  
  
"Oh nothing Asuka." I quickly said, "You wanna head home?"  
  
"Sure Matsuo. You know we have a science test tomorrow on thermal expansion."  
  
"*insert nose bleed* Yea sure. Anything you say." I said. [And I floated back home.]  
  
Later in a dark ally.  
  
"Sir, it's confirmed." He said. "Excellent." The other said in a low breathy voice.  
  
"*insert evil laugh*"  
  
"Oh god, don't even start."  
  
"Yes master." 


	8. Matsuo Ch 8

Ch. 8 The Day She Said She Loved Me Pt. 1  
  
"Happy Birthday Matsuo!"  
  
"Thanks guys, you know you really didn't really need to do this," I answered.  
  
"Don't ask me, it was your parent's idea, I could care less," Asuka said.  
  
"Now can I get it over with and open my presents?"  
  
"Yeah sure, but open mine first," answered my dad. [All it was was a slip of paper.]  
  
"Oh I wonder what this could be." I said, "Wow, a subscription to People Magazine. Um, thanks dad."  
  
"Look on the cover."  
  
"Oh wow it's me."  
  
"Read the headline."  
  
""The Most Eligible Bachelor in the World", what a surprise."  
  
"Now read the article." [All it had was stuff about me and why I got the title. But what surprised me the most was the last line of the article "Matsuo Briefs lives in Odiba with his mother, father, grandparents, and his supposed love interest Asuka Langley Sohryu, whose details are still unknown."]  
  
"LOVE INTREST! I never said that! Who would've told them?"  
  
"What! Let me see that!" She screamed. {.and his supposed love interest Asuka Langley Sohryu, whose details are still unknown.}  
  
"Who told them that? Who is he, I'm gonna kill him!" "He's a she for starters, and I only did it for your own benefit," grandma said.  
  
"It's bad enough that my parents are trying to hook us up, but my own grandmother!" I hollered.  
  
"Make that grandparents," Vegita calmly said.  
  
"You too Vegita? Oh my world is coming to an end!"  
  
"It's not so bad son, at least the girls will be off your back for now." Trunks told me.  
  
"I guess that's true. Okay, what present should I open next? How about Asuka's since she's now my LOVE INTREST!"  
  
"No, no! Don't open mine! I mean, I haven't wrapped it yet, you don't want an opened present do you?"  
  
"It's okay, it's only a card. I'll manage." I answered. [Only a card and a small one at that.]  
  
I better not read it out loud, she might get upset. Hm.. It's pretty plain, whats it say? "Matsuo, I'm very grateful you and your family have given me a home for these past months. Happy 18th! Love, Asuka" WHAT!!! LOVE ASUKA!*insert nose bleed*"  
  
"Is something a matter dear? Your nose is bleeding." My mother said.  
  
"Um, that's enough for today! If anyone wants me I'll be up in my room." I said. Then I rushed to my room.  
  
"Uh, I'll go with him to see if he's o.k." Asuka said.  
  
"Wow, that worked fast," Pan said.  
  
"A little too fast if you ask me," Vegita said. 


	9. Matsuo Ch 9

Ch. 9 The Day I Said I Loved Her Pt. 2  
  
"It was only a joke okay." Asuka said.  
  
"What do you mean "it was a joke"? You seem to like toying with peoples emotions, don't you?"  
  
"I'm sorry Matsuo; I thought you would think it was funny."  
  
"Why would I think it was funny?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I mean, Asuka, I love you but." [If she had bunny ears right now, they would probably be standing straight up]  
  
I did not just say that right now.  
  
"You, you, love me?"  
  
"No, no I said, uh."  
  
"You do love me don't you? Ha! I knew it! You actually think you have a chance with me don't you? Ha, ha! That is so pathetic!"  
  
"See this is how you see love, as some kind of a joke!"  
  
"It's a joke whenever you say it."  
  
"Oh yeah you're one to talk. Every time you joke about it you laugh in my face! But deep down I know you love me. You're just too scared to show it."  
  
"How the hell can I, Asuka Langley Sohryu, love some stupid freak?" [Tears were streaming down her face now; you could almost feel the denial in her heart. The old Matsuo would have comforted her but the new one wouldn't give her sympathy. Anyways I had a plan.] "Stop crying." I said. [Oh, now she was pissed.]  
  
"How dare you! I'll stop crying whenever I want."  
  
"So you're crying by choice are you?"  
  
"No, that's not what I meant, I"  
  
"Then what did you mean?" [She was silent.]  
  
"Asuka, you can always talk to me about anything you want. Remember that okay?"  
  
"Matsuo-chan."  
  
"Did I just hear what I thought I heard? Did you just call me Matsuo-chan?" [Once again she grew silent. As fast as she had said it she once again wrapped her arms around me. But no tears came. I looked down and a big smile spread across her face.]  
  
"I love you Matsuo."  
  
"I love you too Asuka-chan." [We both leaned in at the exact same moment. Halfway we met in the most passionate kiss. After a few seconds we released each others lips on account of the lack of air. We just stood there hugging for what seemed like hours. Finally she spoke.]  
  
"There better be a gun in your pocket." 


End file.
